The Last
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae/Oneshoot] Jejung cuma ingin jadi yang pertama, tapi- DLDR!


**[The Last]**

Pair: Yunho-Jejung

Genre: Drama-Family-Romance-Hurt

Warning: YAOI-AU-OOC dan dapat membuat saraf mata jadi tegang juga dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang.

 **A/N: All of Jaejoong's POV**

.

.

Pernahkan berpikir untuk menjadi yang pertama dalam hidup seseorang yang kau cintai, terlebih pasangan hidupmu?

Aku yakin banyak dari kalian yang akan menjawab 'ya'. Aku pun begitu, aku berharap aku menjadi seorang pertama dalam hidup (calon) suamiku.

Dua hari lagi, aku akan menikah. Tapi rasanya aku jadi ragu-ragu. Pasalnya, calon suamiku—Yunho mengatakan hal yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan. Tiga hari yang lalu pada malam hari, kami mengunjungi tempat kami pertama kali kencan, dan di sanalah kami sepakat untuk saling jujur satu sama lain. Aku berkata bahwa Yunho bukan pacar pertamaku, aku pernah berpacaran dua kali sebelum bersamanya, dan gaya pacaranku pun biasa-biasa saja, jauh dari kata _free sex_. Aku masih menjunjung tinggi bahwa mahkotaku untuk pasangan hidupku nanti.

Ketika Yunho mengatakan aku bukan yang pertama untuknya, aku merasa biasa saja—karena aku sadar Yunho juga bukan cinta pertamaku di hidupnya. Tapi aku salah, bukan itu maksud Yunho. Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menjadi yang pertama—dalam urusan seks—karena dia sudah menyerahkan keperjakaannya untuk mantan kekasih pertamanya.

Aku syok, terlebih kecewa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan setelah Yunho berkata seperti itu. Aku marah. Rasanya ini tidak adil bagiku. Sempat terlintas dipikiranku untuk berhubungan intim dengan seseorang untuk membalas perbuatan Yunho, tapi ku urungkan niat itu.

Aku tidak menyangka jika Yunho bisa semudah itu menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada gadis yang belum tentu menjadi pasangan hidupnya nanti. Aku tahu Yunho memang bukan pria baik-baik—pria yang akan pergi ke gereja tiap minggu dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah daripada di bar. Yunho adalah laki-laki yang bebas. Dia bisa ke bar kapanpun yang dia mau, dia bisa mendapatkan pacar, siapapun yang dia mau, dan aku tidak yakin dia pergi ke gereja tiap minggu. Aku sudah tahu tapi aku tetap menerimanya saat dia memacariku. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka dia sudah sejauh itu dalam menjalani hubungannya dengan cinta pertamanya.

Rasanya sakit sekali.

Yunho memang meminta maaf padaku karena itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkannya atau tidak.

Aku terlanjur kecewa.

Aku marah.

Sekarang bahkan aku ragu untuk melanjutkan pernikahan ini atau tidak. Di satu sisi, aku ingin pernikahanku lusa tidak terjadi, tapi di sisi lain aku pun juga menginginkan pernikahan ini. Bohong kalau aku berkata aku tidak mencintainya dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku tidak semunafik itu. Tapi, ketika perkataan Yunho melintas di pikiranku, egoku selalu berkata bahwa aku bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari Yunho.

Ketika aku melihat pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding, aku merasakan hatiku sakit. Foto itu adalah fotoku dan Yunho saat kami berlibur ke Bora-Bora. Aku ingat, itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak bisa ku lupakan.

Kami sudah bersama hampir tiga tahun—aku tahu kami hubungan kami masih seumur jagung—dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Seharusnya aku senang karena Yunho yang –mungkin playboy memutuskan untuk menikah denganku, tapi sekarang ada sisi khawatir di dalam diriku.

''Jejung-ah,''

Saat itu, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara dan melihat laki-laki berkulit tan berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku. Aku tercekat, rasanya sulit untuk bernapas, dan aku memilih untuk memalingkan wajahku darinya. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Yunho—lelaki itu.

Suara derap langkah mendekat, Yunho kini sudah duduk di sampingku. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, dan aku memilih untuk tidak menatapnya. Aku tidak—belum siap.

Jemari Yunho mengambil tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya. Ada getaran hangat saat jemari besar itu menggenggam jemariku, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

''Jejung-ah, aku tahu kau marah padaku,'' Yunho berkata. Suaranya terdengar berat. ''Aku minta maaf.''

''Aku sudah memaafkanmu,'' kataku pelan.

''Tapi kau sudah menghindariku tiga hari ini,''

''Aku tidak menghindarimu,''

Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya, dan ku dengar dia menghela napas, ''Kau marah dan menghindariku, Jejung-ah. Aku minta maaf karena perkataanku padamu tempo hari. Aku mencoba berkata jujur padamu agar kau tidak kecewa tapi—''

''Aku sudah kecewa, Yunho-ah,'' mataku memanas, ''Aku tahu zaman sudah berubah. Mungkin menjaga kesucianku pada pasangan hidupku kelak adalah hal kuno untukmu. Kau bisa pergi kemana pun yang kau mau, memacari siapapun yang kau suka, menyerahkan kesucianmu kepada siapapun yang kau suka,'' aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, perasaanku sekarang ini sulit dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, ''Tapi aku bukan kau, Yunho-ah. Bahkan ,sekarang aku ragu untuk menikah denganmu.''

Yunho tampak terkejut, tangannya bergetar pelan hingga jemarinya kini tidak lagi menggenggam jemariku. Maafkan aku, tapi seperti yang kau katakan, aku juga mencoba untuk jujur.

''Jejung-ah,'' dia berkata pelan, ''Kau tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini secara sepihak. Kita—''

Aku mengepalkan jemariku, ''AKU BISA!'' aku menjerit dan Yunho tampak terkejut, ''AKU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG AKU SUKA! AKU BISA MEMBATALKAN PERNIKAHAN INI BAHKAN AKU BISA TIDUR DENGAN SESEORANG YANG AKU INGIN! A—''

Yunho tiba-tiba memelukku. Dia membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang cepat. Aku ragu, dia mempunyai penyakit jantung atau tidak.

''Aku memang bukan orang yang baik. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu kecewa.'' Dia berkata pelan, ''Aku mencoba jujur padamu. Jika aku benar-benar tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan berpacaran lama denganmu, apalagi sampai melamarmu—'' jeda sejenak.

Aku menangis. Entah kenapa aku bisa menangis. Tapi rasa-rasanya dadaku sesak sekali.

''Aku tidak pernah seserius ini kepada mantan-mantanku sebelumnya, aku hanya serius padamu.''

''Tapi ini tidak adil untukku, Yunho-ah,'' nada suaraku parau, ''Kau akan menjadi yang pertama untukku, tapi aku bukan yang pertama untukmu. Ini tidak adil.''

''Maafkan aku. Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan menyerahkan keperjakaanku hanya demi cinta pertamaku. Maafkan aku, Jejung-ah.''

Yunho menarikku agar aku lebih mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang berat pada pucuk kepalaku.

Aku tahu ini memang tidak adil untukku. Tapi aku bisa apa? Semua sudah terlanjur dan tidak bisa diulang kembali. Harusnya aku tidak boleh egois.

''Kau mungkin bukan cinta pertamaku, bukan juga orang yang akan seks pertama kali denganku, ''Yunho berkata, ''Tapi tidak ada seseorang sebelumnya yang bisa membuatku seserius ini menjalani hubungan jika bukan kau, Jejung. Kau memang bukan yang pertama untukku, tapi aku ingin kau jadi yang terakhir untukku, hm?''

Aku mengelap air mataku dan mengangguk.

Jika begini, aku bisa apa selain menerimanya?

Setidaknya dia sudah jujur, kan? Dan yang paling penting, dia melamarku, akan menikah denganku, bukan dengan cinta pertamanya.

 **END**

P.S: Semoga pesannya nyampe yaahh *XD*


End file.
